veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Lunt
Mr. Lunt is a Mexican gourd in VeggieTales. He is friends with Pa Grape and Ellen and is known for his gold tooth. His eyes are never seen because he only squints. He is also seen mostly as Mr. Nebby K. Nezzer as an assistant. He also has a lazy side of him, which is why he joined The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. Mr. Lunt leads a Silly Song called "His Cheeseburger." Without a hat on, he looks more like a gourd which is shown in the song. He was born in New Jersey, which was also mentioned in the song. He is also a member and probably the leader of Boyz in the Sink, a group of veggies who rap and sing. Appearance Mr. Lunt is a yellow colored gourd. He grows a short brown mustache and has a golden tooth. His eyes are unable to be seen because he only squints. You can barely see his eyes when he isn't wearing a hat. Mr. Lunt is often seen wearing a tan hat that looks close to a safari hat. His nose is also quite large. Acting *Himself in "Rack Shack & Benny" *Little Elf Helper in "The Toy that Saved Christmas" *Himself in "His Cheeseburger on "Madame Blueberry" *Haman in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *Ophelia and Bjorn in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Pirate Lunt in "The Ulimate Silly Song Countdown" *Pirate Lunt in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Prince Fredrick in "The Star of Christmas" *The Tickno Gourd of the Future in "The Wonderful World of Auto- Tainment!" *Servant and Boyz in Sink in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Moe and Sushi in "Sumo of the Opera" *Otis and Elevated in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Professor Rattan in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Ahem in "Lord of the Beans" *Poncho and Sergeant John Spud in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Pirate Lunt in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Wyatt and Boyz in Sink in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Farmhand #1 and Scarecrow in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Himself in "Lessons From the Sock Drawer" *Sedgewick in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Ticket Agent and Wyatt and Himself in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescues" *Nurse and Alphonse in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Professor Rattan and Wicker and Waitress in "Minnsota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Himself and Octavius in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Himself in "Happy Together" *Minstrel Dave in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Morty Bumble in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Howard Greenman in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Rusty and Himself in "Princess of the Popstar A Story of Trading Places" *Ali in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Boyz in Sink and Bill Scarlet in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Papa Razzi in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" *S-Cape in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *Injured Man, Friend #1 in'' "Lettuce Love One Another"'' *Little House, Papa Bear and Himself in "The Good Egg Of Gooseville" *Scottish Castle in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" Trivia *According to Phil Vischer, his inpiration for both the character as well as the voice for Mr. Lunt were inspired by Judge Doom's Toon Patrol from the 1988 live-action/animation hybrid film "Who Framed Roger Rabbit". Gallery Mr. Lunt concept.jpg|The original sketch of Mr. Lunt that was drawn by Phil Vischer. Haman.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Haman in "Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen" Bjorn.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Bjorn in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" Rattian concept.jpg|Concept art for Mr. Lunt as Professor Rattian in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" Ahem.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Ahem in "Lord of the Beans" Wyatt concept.jpg|Concept art for Mr. Lunt as Wyatt in "Moe and the Big Exit" Scarecrow.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Scarecrow in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" Scarecrow concept.jpg|Concept art for Mr. Lunt as Scarecrow in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" Professor Rattan.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Professor Rattan in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" Wicker concept.jpg|Concept art for Mr. Lunt as Wicker in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" Octavious concept.jpg|Concept art for Mr. Lunt as Octavious in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" Morty Tycoon concept.jpg|Concept art for Mr. Lunt as Morty Bumble (tycoon outfit) from "It's a Meaningful Life" HowardGreenman.png|Mr. Lunt as Howard Greenman in "Twas the Night Before Easter" Rusty.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Rusty in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Wigs_Lunt copy.jpg|Mr. Lunt in "Astonishing Wigs" from "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Mr.LuntAli.png|Mr. Lunt as Ali in "The Little Drummer Boy" BillScarlett.png|Mr. Lunt as Bill Scarlett in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" Papa Razzi.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Papa Razzi in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" S-Cape.jpg|Mr. Lunt as S-Cape in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Jet Pack.jpg|Mr. Lunt as S-Cape (with Jet Pack) in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Mr. Lunt (Little House).jpg|Mr. Lunt in "The Little House that Stood" Papa Bear.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Papa Bear in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood" Papa Bear concept.jpg|Concept art for Mr. Lunt as Papa Bear in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood" Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gourds Category:Adults